


Cure

by CheyanneHIC



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneHIC/pseuds/CheyanneHIC
Summary: When Abigail Griffin over works her self her husband Jacob Griffin goes behind her back and cheats. Every night at 11:30 his girlfriend comes over and he cheats. Until one night, Abby comes home early and catches him in the act. She files for a divorce and gets the finest Divorce lawyer in New York, Marcus Kane, he's a womanizer. What happens when Abigail Griffin falls for Marcus Kane, a man who doesn't love. He manipulates her and uses her, or so she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, can someone please explain the difference between Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin / Marcus Kane on AO3

Prologue: Melting Ice

It all happened so fast. She walked out of her office with a file for a late night patient as usual when suddenly Doctor Jackson appeared in front of her, all smiles.

"Doctor Griffin, I am relieving you of your midnight duties to go spend it on the phone with Clarke or.." Dr.Jackson says pausing and raising his eyebrows and lowering them quickly a few times. ".. perhaps alone with Mr. Griffin?"

Abigail blushes at his question and looks down, but before she got to caught up in those thoughts she looks up and her blush vanishes completely- well not completely, and she puts on her serious face.

"No, Dr.Jackson, I don't think that will be necessary, I have to much work to do and only.." she pauses looking down at her ticking watch on her right wrist. "9 hours and 34 minutes to complete it."

She looks up and meets his dark chocolate eyes and smiles a thankful, but declining smirk.

"Well, I guess I better get busy." He says smiling down at her.

She bites the inside of her lip and clicks her tongue. "I can't make you change your mind, can I Doctor?" She asks knowing him all to well, they have been working in the same hospital for 15 years.

"No, I'm afraid not. Now, go get your purse and jacket and give me all the rest if the patient files for the next 9 hours and 36 minutes." Dr. Jackson tells her turning her around forcefully and pushing her towards her office which is only a few steps away.

She sighs and gives walking into her office with Jackson on her tail, and grabs a small stack of 16 files from the corner of her desk.

Turning she meets his eye one more time before the serious look vanishes from her face and is replaces with an upward tilt of her lips.

She hands him the files.

"Thank you so much, Eric." She says stepping closer. He smiles fondly and steps closer.

"Don't mention it. Now, run along and have some fun, it is Friday night." Jackson says with a smile flipping the files around and turning her like he did earlier and pushing her out of her office while grabbing her purse, keys, and jacket from the chair buy the door. He hands her, her things and smiles as she stands in front of her office door, the threshold between them.

"Thank you again." She says leaning up in her tip toes and kissing his cheek. As she pulls back he smiles.

"I do not know what I'd do without you." She says turning and walking away.

"I don't know, probably be sitting behind this desk going over files for the rest of the night." He says as she walks away, which in turn makes her laugh. She turns and walks backwards towards the elevator.

"Your a saint Jackson, a saint."she haulers at him as she pushes the down button and the elevator dings.

____________________

The hum of her car motor stops when she turns the key in the ignition and pulls it out. She sighs and drops her head into the steering wheel.

She could call Clarke, she just left from New Year's break around a week ago and she hasn't called her since the other night.

Maybe she dropped her professor Mrs. Blake's class because after all the complaining she did about her teaching skills she most likely dropped it right after they last spoke.

Or maybe she can talk to Jake, because they don't talk to much anymore, and really Jake's been kind of distant lately, she doesn't know why. Maybe they can talk about that.

But before she really made a discussion a weird thumping noise catches her attention. She looks up through tired eyes to her garage door and... nothing, no noise.

She sighs and grabs her purse and jacket from the passengers seat and with her keys in hand she opens her car door and a gush of cool air whips through her hair making her shiver but speed up and hurry to get inside.

Closing her car door quietly out of habit she walks up the driveway and to her front door.

The jingle of her keys is the only sound besides a distant dog barking.

She slips her key into the key hole and turns the knob before slipping into the warm house and closing the front door.

She tosses her keys on the counter and ignores her small bit of inherited OCD telling her to put her keys on the hook beside Jake's. But, it's the first night she's ever home around midnight, this is early... in her book - and she was going to break a few rules.

She then drops her jacket on the handrail of the stairwell along with her purse which she hangs on the newel post. That's when she hears it, the sound of a women's giggling.

You can imagine her terror.

She gasps as soon as she hears it, and at first her thought it goes to the worst possible scenarios, but then just for a second she calms, for a second she thinks, 'Oh it's probably just some weird movie, or maybe it's Clarke, maybe shes back for some reason.' Her thoughts are then silenced with a moan and a female voice calling out her husband's name.

Fury raises in her core and she jogs up stairs. With her nostrils flared she walks silently over to her and her husband's bedroom. The hallway is dark, only a strip of light from her bedroom door shines across the hall.

She walks silently over to the door that could determine what will happen to their marriage and peers inside.

Oh how she wishes that when she first heard the giggle she would have ran for the hills - or to her car and just forgot.

A woman is hovering over her husband, topless, both have smiles, both giggling and moaning.

Then, three little words broke her, three little words made her swing open the door.

The couple gasp in surprise as the door comes flying open, the woman falls off her husband and wraps herself in the sheets, that she sleeps in.

With their eyes wide they freeze.

"Honey." Was all Jake could say, all he could muster. He had been caught, red handed.

Abby wants to break, wants to cry, wants to scream, and wants to shout.

"You love her." Is all she says, and she says it softly without meeting his eyes, her eyes fixed on a picture just ten feet away, of him and her and their daughter Clarke.

It's a picture of Clarke's first ski trip, the one they had to get another skier to take, the one where Clarke told them she would smile if they gave her ice cream afterwards.

But instead if ice cream, Jake had scooped his little girl up in his arms and told her theirs plenty if it to go around, look at the ground. Clarke had laughed and said her daddy was a poet and didn't know it.

Then she breaks, a tear falls down her cheek. Jake is silent.

"You love her." She says it again her voice breaking.

"I-" is all Jake has to say, he cuts himself off.

Abby looks away from the memory, the memory of what they use to be like and meets her husbands eyes before she utters the four words that will make this story begin, she utters them in a hot voice that melts ice.

"I want a divorce"


	2. Whatever You Say

She fled the room before her sobs were heard by Jake and the woman, her heart was wounded and she needed to see the one person who was always their for her besides Clarke who was 20 miles away at the university. 

She ran down stairs and was out the door within seconds. The cool night air enveloped her and made her shiver. She was light headed and couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Her car was parked in the drive just as she left it. 

But then she suddenly remembered she left her keys on the counter, but instead of going back she ran past her vehicle into the street. Her feet thought before her mind did and she ran. She ran as fast as her numb feet could carry her towards the nearest bus stop.

Tears ran down her red cheeks and her sobs echoed through the street. But she kept running, without thought, without consequence she ran.

As soon as she came up on the bus stop a few streets over from her house she sat with her shoulders in and her arms over her chest. Looking over to her left through teary eyes she saw a telephone and walked over to it. She inserted what little change was in her scrubs pocket and dialed the only other person than Clarke she knew would care. 

"Hello?" Callie said through the speaker. 

"Callie." she whispered, it was the only word she could muster.

"Abby?" Callie croaks with a sleepy yawn. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't speak at first, to scared her voice would break. She breathed in the speaker trying to find the words for what was happening, but couldn't. She let out a small sob and sniffled.

"Cal, I need you to come pick me up." She tells Callie through faint sobs, she sniffles them back as much as she could.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks and there's shuffling heard over the speaker, meaning Callie is on her way. 

"It's J-Jake, h-he-" Abby fumbles over her words between sobs and Callie cuts her off.

"I'm coming, where are you?" Callie asks and Abby hears a car door shut over the phone and the engine of Callie's car turn on.  
"Reeves Ave." Abby says it clearly her voice straining through her stuffy nose. 

"Okay, I'll be there in 5, don't go anywhere." Callie hangs up ad Abby drops the phone on the hook and sludges over to the bus stop bench. 

Her mind races, she can't help but think of Clarke and what she's going to tell her. She knows that Jake wouldn't call her, him and Clarke had a disagreement last time they talked and that was a month ago, he did ask if she was okay every now and then though.

Her mind goes back to that family picture she looked at in their bedroom and her sobs push up her throat, she gags out a cry and almost chokes.

He didn't even try to stop her from running, she thinks choking a cry, he didn't. After 20 years of marriage he didn't even say a word. How long, she wonders, how long had he been seeing that woman. A year, two? 

Or had he been having an affair ever since Clarke left for College, she wouldn't know. Shes so angry she could run back to the house and kill him. Suddenly she isn't angry anymore, because they ended long ago.

She looks up and sees headlights and stands when they slow down in front of her. Its Callie's car, she knows because when it stops Callie hops out and runs around the car to Abby. Callie's eyes are swollen from crying Abby sees as she rounds her car. With he arms wide open she walks across the street to Abby where she stands shaken from the cold and heart broken. Callie engulfs her in a hug and pulls her close. 

"Its okay Abs, its okay." Callie says hugging her. "Lets get you in the car, its freezing out here." 

Callie pulls Abby in a side hug to the passengers side of her car. Callie opens the door and Abby gets in and is then engulfed in the warmth of the heater. Callie shuts the door and runs around the vehicle and gets in. 

She starts driving down the street as Abby tries to contain her sobs. Callie pulls into a shops drive through and turns around going back to her house. 

"What happened?" Callie asks driving towards her house where she lives with her boyfriend Eric Jackson who is also Abby's friend and co-worker. 

"Jake h-he-'' Abby stutters and tries to continue but Callie cuts her off.

"Okay, start from the very beginning, take your time." Callie told her keeping her eyes on the road. And so she did, Abby starts form where Eric gave her some time to go home and took her work load to the very second she began running down the road to the bus stop because she left her keys and didn't want to go back in the house.

Callie listened with understanding as Abby went over the whole night, she nodded for Abby to continue and she went on and when she was done Callie pulled onto her street. 

" I can't believe Jake would do that, and he didn't even try to get you back which means he wants this to happen." Callie says angrily as she drives passed sleeping houses.

"I know what you should do, get the best divorce lawyer in New York." Callie told her as she pulls into her driveway. They get out of the car and walk up the driveway to her door.

"Who would I get if I want my car and my stuff, I don't want the house, not after-" Abby tells her as she unlocks her front door, she cuts herself off with a shiver and continues,'' What he did." 

Callie opens the door and lets Abby in, they walk into the living room and sit on her sectional both exhausted. 

"Yeah, I understand where your coming from, but have you told Clarke?" Callie asks laying bay on the couch with her head laid back. Abby sighs and does the same.

"No." she sighs answering Callie's question, her mind instantly going over what shes gonna do.

"I would as soon as possible, Jake may call her just to turn her against you>" Callie tells her looking her way, Abby nods and closes her eyes.

"What lawyer should I get, what was the one you were talking about?" Abby asks looking over to Callie.

Callie smiles, "Marcus Kane." 

Abby smiles and chuckles. "The womanizer, I don't think so."

Callie sits up, "Why not, he's a great lawyer, even if he flirts to much. He got me out of that mess with Theo."

Abby sighs and sits up. "I guess I could give him a call, but if he doesn't answer, I'm out. I don't think I'm prepared for-" she pauses. "That."

Callie laughs throwing her head back. "Whatever, but he is hot."

Abby raises her eyebrows at Callie and chuckles. "Whatever you say." Abby has never saw Kane with her own eyes but Callie's taste in men has never been near as close to Abby's, the only man Callie has dated that was even close to hot has been Eric.

Callie had told her all about the famous 'Marcus Kane' mainly about how he was. She remembered Callie's description vividly. She described him as sexual, flirtatious, and hot. She also remembers how Callie said he was always with a different woman every time they met up for business reasons. She also remembers Callie saying he's very professional with who ever he's meeting up with, so that's a plus, she did say he didn't try anything with her which was good.

So it was decided, she was going to meet up with Marcus Kane, as soon as possible.


	3. How things Use to be

Her mind was racing all night. After Eric came in with a confused expression and Callie scooped him out of the room to explain, he came back into the living room and gave Abby a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek then told her she could stay as long as she wanted. She smiled weakly and hugged him back then announced she was tired and showed herself out of the room and into the guest room where she stayed when the hospital over worked her and she couldn't make it home, which was three times a week at the most.

Sleep didn't come til around four in the morning when Eric started moving around to get to work. She listened to them make themselves breakfast and say their good byes then slowly drifted off to sleep after she heard the living room TV come to life meaning Callie was about to watch an early episode of housewives. 

Before then, before her tired eyes finally rested, she cried and cried and cried into the pillow to mute them. But she didn't cry about Jake, or about their marriage coming to an end, no. She cried for their past and how much they use to love each other, she cried for Clarke, and she cried for herself.

She knew she was at work a lot and that jake would easily get unattached, but to fall out of love so quickly, to quit on her with out her even knowing it. She had noticed the change in them earlier on when Clarke first left, she noticed his distance the day after Clarke left for college. She noticed it at dinner when they would eat, conversation was slow, the humor and playfulness was gone. It was like he left when Clarke did. 

She remembers now, why she changed shifts with Doctor Martin, she remembers why she took graveyard. It was because she really had nothing to go home to.

She knows now that this divorce is not her fault as much as it is his. Something that made her cry early this morning around two a.m. was a memory she had of before Clarke went to University. It was a month before her graduation.

*Flashback*

Clarke came in the door late one Friday night form being out with Raven and Finn. She laughed on her way in, Raven behind her. Finn had dropped them off and went on home. Raven was angry and had the most childish pouty face Abby had ever seen.

"Hey, mom." Clarke laughs walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" Clarke asked smiling as she pasted her on her way to the kitchen. The time was 11:30 , thirty minutes after Abby walks in the door on Friday nights other nights it's 5:00 pm.

"Good, had a successful surgery this morning that lasted five hours, the patient was a boy." She followed Clarke in he kitchen as Raven took off her coat and jacket. As they entered the kitchen Clarke went straight over to the fridge and Abby sat down.

"Oh really, what was his name?" Raven asked as she walked in the Kitchen behind them, Clarke stood with her head in the fridge and Abby sat on a stool at the island counter.

"Jasper Gordon." Abby answered and both the girls head snapped in her direction with looks of shock. "Apparently him and his friend were rassling around with spears and he got stabbed in the chest." 

Clarke walks in front of Abby and she watches her facial expression as she sets the milk down, with her jaw on the floor she asks," Is he okay?" 

Abby smiles," I told you successful surgery."

Clarke and Ravens facial expressions changed to relieved and happy and they smiled as Raven approached the counter.

"Jasper goes to our school, he's one of those geeky boys who always get into trouble." Raven explained as she grabbed the milk from out of in front of Clarke and poured her a glass from one of the freshly cleaned glasses off of the towel next to Abby.

"Oh." Abby paused her voice full of curiousity. "Is he one of your friends?"

"No, not really. The people in our group think him and his friend Monty are kinda nerdy." Raven told her after taking a sip of her milk. 

"Well, I for one think they are cool. They help me-'' Clarke claims but then stops her self and looks at her mom before continuing. "Study." 

When really, Abby found out later, they helped her change her chemistry grade from an F to an A. They hacked the school system and put everyone's grade to As in that class.

"Well, aren't they nice." Abby says as Jake walks into the kitchen from the computer room where they do the bills.

He had a huge smile on his face when he saw the crowd in his kitchen. "Well, what do we have here!" he exclaimed bear hugging the two girls who in turn erupted in giggles. They all laughed loudly as he picked the two girls up and hugged them tighter.

"Dad put me down!" Clarke exclaimed laughing so her her face was red. 

"YOU, what about me!" Raven laughs with them. Abby chuckles and walks around towards them. 

"Okay, Jake you better put them down before one of them kicks you." Abby giggles and Jake puts them down. They stumble away from him both in a fit of giggles.

He walks up to Abby slowly with a playful glint ion his eyes, Abby puts her hands up laughing.

"No, no,no,no." she says but he scoops her up anyway and kisses her neck, cheeks, chin,and finally her lips which makes them both stop laughing and deepen the kisses hiding on to each other. The girls behind them start gagging playfully which makes the two adults stop and pull apart.

Both with smiles they lean their foreheads against each others. 

"I love you." Jake whispered so the girls won't hear and break the moment. Abby returns the smile.

"I love you too." She responded only making him pull her closer and smile wider before taking her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Oh my god! We are still here." clarke yells, they pull apart and laugh still clinging to each other.

"God, I swear they're like teenagers." Clarke said playfully annoyed as she walks out of the kitchen with Raven behind her.

After Clarke disappears Raven looks over to them as she leaves then she winks and smirks. "Yeah, they better take it down a notch." 

 

She misses that, the sweet family memories that made her stay with him since Clarke left, she thought that maybe just maybe, things would go back to how they use to be.


	4. What will you do today?

All morning until 10 she laid in bed. All morning until 10 she laid in bed with her mind racing and her eyes wide open with dark circles under them. Her whole life flashes before her eyes within the short period of 9 hours, from their first kiss when she was 14 to their last four months ago. But even then it was all mechanical. Like they were robots with no feelings. 

Her tears were all dry, she didn't have that ability no more, to just cry her eyes out until it was all better. 

She just laid with stone eyes and a netrual face. 

She had to force herself out of bed, force herself to her feet and force herself to walk. The only will she had left was Clarke and Callie, and maybe even her doofus friend Eric. Even if she didn't love him, she mourned for that young girl she use to be who fell in love to young.

Wrapped in a bathrobe she left in the bathroom only weeks ago when she last had graveyard, she walked down the stairs towards the sound of the TV.

Callie sat in the center of the couch with papers scattered out in front of her and her head on her knuckles.

With her arms crossed she emerged from the hall. Callie looks up and smiles sadly.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Callie asks with a yawn and puts a piece of paper down.

Abby returns her sad smile then, "Super." 

She said it with sarcasm as she stepped around the coffee table with all of Callie's papers and to the couch. 

"I bet, you were up late last night." Callie said pulling away from the papers and sitting back.

Abby raised her eyes with shock and gasped. "You two heard all of that?" 

Callie gives her a small smile. 

"What, no. Hear what?" Callie said with a smile. The message Callie was sending was simple, 'you can make as much noise as you want because your my best friend and you need to let out'.

Abby gave her a big smile.

After a moment of comfortable silence of just thinking Callie sighs loudly.

"So! What are you going to do today?" Callie asked putting her hands on her thighs.

Abby sighs miserably and leans forward and puts her face in her hands. 

"I don't know." She shook her head from side to side in her hands.

"You could call Clarke." Callie suggested running Abby's back.

"Yeah, I better or otherwise what will I tell her when she comes home for spring break and finds her father home alone or with another woman." Abby said sitting up.

Callie raises her eye brows in thought. "You started an open marriage?" Callie says and Abby laughs pushing her shoulder.

"No you goof." Abby smiles and Callie laughs. 

Abby lays her head back on the couch as does Callie and sighs.

After a few minutes of watching The LMN movie that was playing Abby sits up.

"I better go call Clarke."


	5. Clarke will Handle it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, if I don't update it means I got my phone taken away! I'm sorry for that!

She dialed Clarke's number in Callie's house phone and let in ring on speaker phone beside her. She was both nervous and scared for Clarke's reation to the news. Scared because, this is her daughter she is telling her parents are getting divorced, she remembers when her father called her to tell her the news of him and her mother's getting a divorce. She is nervous because well, she doesn't want to hurt Clarke.

"Hello?" Clarke's voice was groggy like she's been sleeping when she answered. Abby didn't know what to say first so she started with a simple 'hello'.

"Mom? Why are you calling me from Callie's phone? Where's your cell?" Clarke asked and the sound of a bit of shuffling was heard, like she was getting out from under blankets.

She didn't know what to say, what do you tell your 19 year old daughter when your getting a divorce.

"Mom, are you there?" Clarke asks loudly. Abby pauses then comes to terms with her situation.

"Yes, I'm here." Abby tells her, a sob forming at her lips. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke was full of questions, but she should be. Her mother usually never calls int he middle of the day unless she was off of work.

"I'm fine, it's just. There's something I need to tell you." Clarke heard the weary in her mother's voice and gasped.

"What is it? Is dad okay?" Her voice full of worry.

"Yes, your father's fine it's just-" she cuts herself off and grabs her mouth forcing herself not to let out a sob, after she gains a little composure she sighs. She might as well go right out and say it. If she holds back to long Clarke might be more upset.

"Clarke, me and your father, we're getting a divorce."

There's a pause on the other end of the phone, and the silence that surrounds her makes her ears ring. She sits there for a moment biting her upper lip to control her sobs. She'd do anything to make the ringing stop, to see Clarke's face, if only she would have waited to face her this weekend before telling her.

She lets out a son and grabs her mouth forcing herself not to let it slip through again. But Clarke catches in quick.

"Mom, are you okay?" Clarke asks sounding like she had been crying.

"I'm," Abby pauses sniffing, "fine. Just a little allergies." 

She squints her eyes closed and bites her lip to control her cries.

"When did this happen?" Clarke asks and the sound of a draw being closed fills Abby's ear.

"Last night, he-" and the memory comes back, " He had an affair."

Clarke paused, "He what!" 

Abby flinches at her daughter's tone, knowing her daughter all to well, she thinks, maybe she should have kept the reason to herself.

"And you caught him!" Abby then hears what sounds like a car door slam over the phone and k ows what Clarke is doing.

"Yes but, Clarke. What are you doing?" 

Clarke sighs, "I'm coming to Callie's for the weekend, I only have one class all weekend and she let's me off pretty easily."

She then hears Clarke's car engine start.

"When's the last time you've talked to him?" And she hears the gravel in Clarke's drive way which means she's on her way.

"Last night."

"What time?"

"Around one maybe."

"So, you haven't found a divorce lawyer yet?"

Abby sighs and knows she should be calling Kane.

"Yes, but I need to call him."

Clarke scoffs. "No way, I'm gonna meet with him first, then after a meeting for you and Jake is settled then you can meet up with him, what's his name?"

Abby widens her eyes, not because her daughter istaking hold of the situation but because she just called her father by his name. 

"Mom?" 

"Oh, yeah right. His name is Kane, Marcus Kane." Abby says getting up off the bed and standing. Clarke laughs angrily.

"That womanizer, mom. He's a thot for a side business." She can't believe her daughter's tone but shakes it off.

"Yes well, he helped Callie through her divorce and she said he's very professional with his clients." Abby explains while pacing.

"Ha, that is if he's not attracted to you." Clarke says frustratedly and now Abby's confused.

"Well, I trust Callie's choices and he's what I want." Abby tells Clarke and she sighs.

"Okay, well. I'll meet up with him tomorrow when ever he's open."

"What makes you think he'll be open on Saturday's?" Abby asks looking out the window.

"Because their always open on Saturday but not Sunday, everyone at school talks about his law firm. They said something about him taking his mom to church on Sundays. If only he would get right himself and put all of that thot stuff behind him."

Abby pops her lips. "Oh."

"I'll be there in around ten minutes if traffic is good. Talk to you then. Love you." Clarke says.

"Okay, love you." And then there's just the dial tone. Abby sighs and plops down on the bed. Her daughter was a piece of work.


	6. Leave

After hearing the knock on the door Abby ran down stairs and opened it before Callie had time even wash her hands in the bathroom.

As she swung the door open expecting Clarke she stepped back at the visitor. 

"Abs I know what your thinking and-"

"Don't, don't call me by my nickname, you lost that privilege when you stuck your dick in another woman's vagina." Abby says roaring at her soon to be EX husband.

At about this time Callie came running from the bathroom in confusion. When she sees Jake her face goes from confusion to anger.

"Jake get off of my property or I will call the police!"

Jake flinches at Callie's tone, she had never been the kind to yell back in high school.

"I'm here to see my wife, not you Cartwig!" Jake yells over to Callie who stands by Abby.

"Ex wife Griffin, Abby will be a Walters again after next Friday." 

"Nope, you keep the name Griffin even after your divorced." He smirks angrily at Callie.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Charkes voice yelled from across Callie's yard, she pulled up without them even knowing it.

Jake turned and saw Clarke, his face turned to panick.

He turned back to Abby, "You told Clarke?"

"She did, your cheating ass needs to leave. Now." Clarke said pointing towards his truck.

"I am your father, you don't talk to me like that!" Jake yells back at her but Clarke doesn't even flinch.

"Not anymore, not since you decided to go have an affair!" Clarke yells stepping up Callie's porch. "Now leave, I have the deputy sheriff on speed dial." 

Jake turned to Abby then who was- along with callie looking at their daughter with amazement.

"I came here to save our marriage, Diana left because she thought I was still in love with you." Jake told Abby.

"Oh so the whore has a name, well. Go tell her because we are through." 

"But-" he says but Clarke stops him.

"Leave Jake." Clarke says to her father and his eyes burn with fury. He steps past Clarke and to his truck.

"Well, anyone for tea?" Callie asks with an amused smile before everyone laughs and steps back into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is short and probably bad but I hope you still like it. I promise it's about to get better.

"So what time did you say that you were going?" Callie asks as she sits in front of Abby and Clarke with her tea in hand.

Clarke sighs and takes a sip of her tea before setting in on the table beside the outdoor couch they are sitting on.

"Probably around 2 tomorrow." 

Abby stares off into Callie's uard as Clarke and Callie talk about Kane. She can't help but feel a nervous about seeing him.

But she also wishes that she didn't have to see him.

"What do you think Abby?" Callie asks her breaking her out of her deep thought.

She looks between the two women in front of her and smiles.

"About what?" She asks Callie taking a long drink from her glass.

"About you moving in for a while until you get a place?" Callie says and Abby's eyes widen.

"I don't want to be a burden." She tells Callie and her friend merely laughs.

"Burden? No, Eric agreed to it this morning." Callie chuckles and Clarke smiles.

"Okay, for a little while but I promise I'll be out as soon as the divorce is final." Any tells Callie and she smiles.

"Take as long as you need."

What Abby is wondering is how did their conversation go from Kane to her moving in.

 

\------

"Okay, I'll be back no later than 5, when I called he was in a meeting but said it was fine at 2." Clarke tells Abby as she walks towards the front door her purse in hand.

Clarke went to bed earlier last night and slept in Abby's bed. It had been a lone time since her baby girl slept with her. Last time she was 8 and had a nightmare, she slept between Jake and her.

"I know we talked about me going later but this man is a lot to deal with people so I scheduled early." Clarke told her as she stepped off onto the porch.

"Okay, we'll drive safe." Abby kisses her daughters cheek and she was off.

\-------

"So, how do you think it's going?" Callie asked Abby as she walks into the kitchen, she saw Callie drinking whine.

The time was 4:30 and she was nervous as hell to even think about it.

"Good, I hope." Abby says grabbing the bottle and drinking a sip. Just then the front door opens and Clarke comes walking into the kitchen with a big smile.

"Your back early." Callie said taking the bottle back from Abby.

"Yeah, good traffic today." Clarke sat her purse down.

"How'd it go?" Abby asks and Clarke smiled.

"Okay so, I didn't meet with Kane I met with Blake." Clarke explains as she grabs a few glasses from the cabinet and takes the bottle from Callie then pours them glasses.

"And?" Abby asked greedy.

"You have a meeting with Kane tomorrow at 3:30."

"Why did you meet with Blake and not Kane?" Callie asked a little confused by that.

"Blake is Kane's nephew." Clarke explains.

"So why did you meet with him?" Abby asks as they sit with their glasses of wine.

"Blake asked Kane if he could do it and he let him."

"So you saw Kane?" Abby asked and Clarke nodded yes.

"So, did he look like a slut to you?" Callie asked and Clarke smiled.

"No, he looked okay." Clarke smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Abby asked and Clarke smiles again.

"Blake asked me out after the meeting was over." Abby smiles and Callie congratulates Clarke.

"What time and date?" Callie asked excited and Clarke begins the whole story of how they first laid eyes on each other and how romantic it was.

"I can't believe out of all those women in that office he asked me to go out for coffee with him." Clarke pauses," Tomorrow at 7 am." Clarke says with a sigh and Abby knows she likes him a lot.

What she can't wrap her head around is the fact that Kane didn't see her instead of Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kudos and comments.


End file.
